


groundwater

by miscellanium



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Biting, Canon - Manga, Come Eating, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: Bakura has always been rather abrupt, opening conversations by starting in the middle rather than the end, though usually there's a softness to the lines of their body. Now, however, there's a tautness in their shoulders that Honda does not recognize.[takes place during duelist kingdom when honda tries to rescue mokuba, but follows manga canon instead of anime canon.]





	groundwater

**Author's Note:**

> done as a commission for jas, who requested that bakura use neutral pronouns.

The castle is quiet at 2 AM. Rich carpet had absorbed the sound of Honda's footsteps as he darted around trying to find Mokuba and now luxurious curtains help to muffle Bakura's heavy breathing. After they'd run into each other near those guards--he hadn't expected to see Bakura here and from the hazy look in their eyes it seemed almost as though Bakura hadn't expected to be there--the close warmth of Honda's hand over Bakura's mouth tugged at some desperate part of their teen hormones until there was no helping it; Bakura's slender fingers made quick work of their trouser flies and Honda's strong spit-slicked grip kept their cocks rubbing wet together. Already Bakura is panting, hands tight on Honda's shoulders, and whispering something about too long, it's been too long since I've seen you.

Honda's rhythm falters a little at this: hadn't they seen each other earlier? And been on this island together for days? There's a dark blotch on Bakura's shirt collar. Mud, perhaps, from sleeping outdoors? It can't be blood because Bakura hasn't gotten injured. Doesn't look like they have anyway. Their breath is as warm as ever, though there's a faint sour smell like they've forgotten to brush their teeth. Kissing is a comfort, familiar lips rubbing out Honda's doubts and quieting Bakura's muttering. The guards might circle back any moment—

It's a quick finish for both of them, the fear of being found pushing adrenaline through their veins and tightening their nerves until there's no way to hold back. Honda moves to wipe the cum on his pants but Bakura grabs his wrist, holds his hand up to their mouth and licks each finger clean, watching him all the while. There's a sharpness in their eyes, one Honda isn't sure how to answer, but when he gasps Bakura smiles and their teeth scrape the skin.

The bite isn't enough to draw blood but it still jolts, pulling Honda out of his post-hormone-crash daze. It's hard to tell if those are footsteps down the hall or just their own heartbeats pounding in their ears, but the night is slipping away fast and the dungeon is far below them. 

"I'll make sure the guards stay distracted," Bakura says, and without waiting for a nod from Honda they walk away towards the men with black suits and heavy guns. They've always been rather abrupt, opening conversations by starting in the middle rather than the end, though usually there's a softness to the lines of their body. Now, however, there's a tautness in their shoulders that he does not recognize.

\--

From there it doesn't take long to find Mokuba. The passageways of groundwater-slick stone are shorter than expected. Whoever the original inhabitant of this castle was, they did not anticipate needing to hold many prisoners. Why that might be, Honda decides, is not worth considering right now; more important for there to be one less person in these cold jail cells. So focused is he on figuring out how to get past the iron bars that he doesn't hear the guard coming up behind him.

With a gun held to the back of his head Honda is escorted to his own cell and unceremoniously shoved in, left to sit in the damp until the higher-ups can decide what to do with him. And so it seems like there’s nothing he can do but wait for dawn, try to cheer up a deathly-silent Mokuba. Across the hall from him it’s hard to see if he’s breathing. He must be breathing. See, there’s the sound of it—

“Hello, Honda.” Somehow the voice seems to be coming from behind but no, there’s Bakura standing in front of his cell. Honda blinks at him, mind blank, until he sees the large ring of keys in their hand.

“How’d you get those?” Not _What are you doing here_. He’s learned to stop asking that.

“I told you. I’d make sure the guards stay distracted.” Bakura grins, pointed teeth catching what little light there is down here. Then their expression changes, sliding into something softer. “Are you okay?”

Shrugging off his questions, Honda laughs and rolls his eyes. “I will be as soon as you get me out of here!”

With a quiet chuckle Bakura starts trying out the keys, searching for the one that’ll fit. Bakura manages to fit anywhere, hovering, as long as people don’t pay them too much notice. A skeleton key in their own right. Honda finds himself watching the light in their eyes, unable to suppress the thought that it might go out. The cell door opens and the light doesn’t go out but there’s still an unease that Honda can’t explain away.

“Did the guards do anything to you?”

“Nah, roughed me up some but….” Honda shrugs again. “Let’s get Mokuba before they come back down here.”

Bakura comes into the small space. “We have time. Don’t worry about the guards right now. Let me—” Their hands drift beneath the lapel of Honda’s trenchcoat. “See where you’re hurt.” Their fingertips are cold even through his cotton shirt, almost to the point of burning.

The underground air feels heavy, like another hand pressing him against the wet stone back of the cell. Honda opens his mouth and Bakura closes it for him. But the kiss is soft, desperate yet unhurried like they’ve been waiting ready for this.

“I missed you,” Bakura murmurs. The hard metal of the Millennium Ring digs into Honda’s chest, damp seeps through the back of his clothes, and he loves Bakura, he does, which is why he takes hold of their wrists. Yes, it had crossed his mind that they shouldn’t do this in front of Mokuba, but the desire weighing heaviest on him is—

“Bakura. I don’t think this is a good idea right now. Do you know what time it is?” Honda’s voice is low and almost swallowed up by the waterlogged air. His hold on Bakura’s wrists is firm without being tight so he turns one of his hands to expose the watch he wears, and something in Bakura’s eyes gives way. The light does not go out but it changes, the way a candle flame metamorphoses when it begins to burn low.

With a quiet sigh, Bakura says, “I didn’t realize.” Gently, they remove their wrists from Honda’s grasp. “But now that I’m here, I want to be with you.” A certain distance is coiled around the sound of their words, as though they’re wanting to say something but can’t bring themselves to do so. 

Honda pauses then shakes his head. Even if there’s no talking about it, not now anyway, they can talk around it. “You’re with me now, and you can be with me later. Right now, though, are you okay?”

Bakura looks him in the eyes. “I don’t know.”

And what is there to say to this? Even if days pass again without seeing each other, sharing a space with their bodies but not their minds, being able to carry the knowledge that love is more than self-sacrifice will keep Bakura’s heart light. It must. There’s no need for Honda to say anything. Just silence, the water dripping, their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please leave kudos and/or comments if you can, they mean a lot to me


End file.
